List of The Dynamic Girls episodes
List Season 1 #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad School Year - Freshman teens go to high school and had made a new friend named Lucy Redford. #Spooked Up - Raven tries to summon a spirit that resides in her house, but Lucinda tries to scare her. #Past But Not Least - Lori tells a story on how they first met. #To Go or Not To Go - After being forced to stay home since her parents have a babysitter and unallowed to enter any parties until she was 16, Rhon, even though she is a teenager, decided to cut off the alarm system so she can go to a party, only to be grounded for 15 minutes. #But I'm a Cheerloser - Jasmine forces Lori to be the cheer captain, leaving Jasmine to be co-captain, covering for Lori while she was gone. #Driving Miss Maybe - A freshman, Harmony Grey (voiced by Janice Kawaye) was forced to get her driving license after turning 16, but the teens have other plans. #The Princess and the Three - Lori auditions in order to get to the Princess and the Pea school play. #The Big Slumber - The teens throw a sleepover, but things went terribly wrong. #Quadruple Date - The teens do what it takes to find handsome teen boys. #Tea Party in the Treehouse - Nona, Rhon's sister throws a tea party for the teens. #Hadie Sawkins Dance - The teens ask the boys out for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. #Fright Night - The teens throw a Halloween party even though they are too old to go trick-or-treating, but a friend of Rhon's has other ideas. #I Do, I Don't - Dee Dee's parents are getting married, and Rhon was forced to be the maid of honor. #Giving Thanks - Lori's cousin comes to visit, but Clarissa finds her too obnoxious; Rhon finds out that her aunt, uncle and cousins have a stepfamily; Dee Dee's embarrassing family leads to danger; Lucinda finally discovers the true meaning of Thanksgiving. #Mismatchmaker - Dee Dee forces Lucy to matchmake for Jasmine's parents. #The Report Card Nightmare - After finding a report card and discover a 40 instead of a 100, Rhon shows how dumb she is and is flunking school. #A Christmas Sleigh Ride Episode (Sort Of) - When Dee Dee joins her siblings on a sleigh ride on Christmas Eve, she inadvertently nearly injured Rita, but said Dee Dee might fear that her 12-year-old sibling might be in danger. #We Wish You a Metal Christmas - Mrs. Lowell can not stand Sluzzle Tag since she never believed the girls that Sluzzle Tag is a holiday and it exists. #I, No-Bot - Lori creates a robot which happens to be fake. #She Blinded Me With a Science Project - Lori gets a science partner named Antonio (voiced by Logan Grove) for a science project. #Remembering the Starz - TBA. #Housesitting Mrs. Lowell - Mrs. Lowell wants Lori to house sit her dog for her. #Love Isn't In The Air - Dee Dee, due to having a hatred for boys, has a huge hatred for Valentine's Day traditions. #No Guts, No Gloria - Gloria, a nerdy new girl at school becomes a friend of Lucinda. However, Dee Dee takes a disliking towards her. #Power of the Living Outage - Lori's experiment goes horribly wrong, causing a power outage as the teens has to find a way to turn the power back on. #Unluck of the Irish - Lucinda notices that Dee Dee hates the true meaning of St. Patrick's Day when she does not believe everyone that leprechauns are not real. #Wouldn't It Be Nice - Lori tells Dee Dee that her siblings share the same school as Dee Dee’s siblings. Season 2 #Pure Talent - The talent show is coming up, and the girls have to take their chances. #Happily Handicapped - The Dynamic Girls meet the disabled kids. #Disharmony - Harmony is rumored that she refused to do her homework so Lori and her friends help her. If Harmony doesn't do her homework, she will fail. #Dynamic Homecoming Surprise - Lori plans to make a surprise homecoming party, complete with a unique theme and set of plans. #Halloweenies - Jasmine, Regina and Rena prank the girls into hearing about the urban legend about the Headless Ghost during Halloween night. #The Dynamic Trio?! - The quarter finally realized that there is another "dynamic group" who is the opposite of them, Goth boy Edgar, athletic Todd, and Japanese-American social outcast Kaiko. #Reporting Live for Nothing Else - Lori works as a school reporter at Cohen High. #TBA - The Dynamic Girls meet up with Lori's mother's favorite girl group, The Psych Girls since she was younger. #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - Season 3 Season 4 Category:List of Episodes Category:List of episodes